


Emmetts Mission

by Cap_risun



Series: Twilight Short Stories [1]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_risun/pseuds/Cap_risun
Summary: What does a bored Emmett do? He builds a slingshot.
Series: Twilight Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780987
Kudos: 3





	Emmetts Mission

One day when Emmett was bored, he disappeared for a few hours, occasionally coming back home for supplies but would say nothing. He just stayed quiet for his visit and then left. The other Cullens grew concerned about Emmett's odd behavior as he is typically talkative. As they go to investigate, a couple hundred miles from home, they get to a large clearing in the woods. Freshly cleared with cracked tree stumps and fallen trees lying on the ground. But what shocks them is Emmett sitting on a giant slingshot between two trees wearing an Eviel Knievel helmet.

"Guys, I'm glad you are here; I need some help," Emmett says. Getting off the slingshot, Emmett approaches the group, grabbing Jasper by the arm. "You are very important for this," he says while dragging Jasper to the slingshot. "I need you to pull this back as far as possible while I'm in it, once its taught you gotta release" Emmett looks at Jasper, waiting for a response.

"Fine, but I have a question. Why are you doing this?" Jasper finally asks.

"Because I want to go to the moon, brother." Patting Jasper's shoulder, Emmett climbs onto the slingshot. "Let's do this; remember as far back as possible."

The other family members watch as Jasper pulls Emmett far back. "I'm surprised it's actually holding," Esme whispers to Rosalie. Carlisle is watching Alice mostly as she is trying to hold in her laughter, Edward just stares at the giant idiot, waiting for whatever Alice saw to happen.

"Okay, Emmett, I'll release in 3….2….1!" Jasper lets go, and Emmett starts flying up! The altitude gains and gains but doesn't gain enough as Emmett's body slams into the top of one tree. The substantial body crashes into the ground.

"Well, that was fun, maybe with a few improvements we can get there," Emmett says, brushing off the dirt.

"No, Emmett, clean this up, now," Esme says as she and Carlisle take off home.

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a while since I've written fanfiction, if you have prompt ask nosleepforawhile on Tumblr or comment below


End file.
